Neko Ai
by lobo-moon
Summary: Regla del mundo animal, perros y gatos no se llevan. Pero, si esta se torna de forma inversa? Una gata y un youkai perro ¿Que saldra de todo esto? SesshoumaruxKagome
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos!! Aquí vengo con otra idea loca mía jeje que anduvo surcando por mi cabeza hace bastante tiempo XD, esta vez es un fic de SesshoumaruxKagome. **

**Después de terminar mi One-shot "Pasión Prohibida", el primer fic que hice de esta pareja me anime a publicar este prologo. **

**Quiero saber que les parece la idea jeje**

**Besos!**

**L.M**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora, yo solo los tomo sin fines de lucro **

_Prologo_

¿Que pasaría si por arte de magia un día te conviertes en algo que no esperabas? ¿Y más si es una criatura color negro, de ojos azules, bigotes, y cola imparable?

Ustedes me dirán_: `Estas dando la anatomía de un animal_.´

Yo les diré: `No, claro que no…´

Bueno, esto le pasó un día a Kagome Higurashi, estando en su época a un día de un importante examen académico. Sí bien, un estudiante común y corriente saltaría y celebraría su suerte, esta chica no. Kagome tiene un gran deber en una época donde habitan; bestias, espíritus, criaturas mágicas y, un enemigo que les hace la vida imposible a ella, a sus amigos y al amor-no correspondido-de su vida.

Sí, siendo humana tiene dificultades, ¿Qué será de ella siendo un felino de 25x35cm que apenas y maúlla?

Además, ¿Cómo hará para encontrar una solución a su problema, cuando el único ser vivo del planeta que la entiende, es un legendario Inu-DaiYoukai frío, cortante, despiadado, sin alma, atractivo y letal que siempre intenta eliminarla a ella, y a su 'enamorado'?

¿La ayudara, o le ara la existencia imposible con su pedido especial?


	2. Capitulo I

**Hola a todos!!, después de mucho subo el primer capitulo de "Neko ai", me costo pero lo logre!, le quiero agradecer a mi Nee-chan (Scarleth Rose) por ser mi beta! Desde ya gracias!!. Ahora a disfrutar del capitulo!**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora yo solo los tomo sin fines de lucro.**

**-.-**: Cambio de escena o personaje (osease quien narra)

Un personaje habla; **-**

Un personaje piensa: _"Comillas y manuscrita"_

_¿Rewins?_

_L.M_

"_**El juego dará comienzo**_**"**

**.Capitulo I.**

Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y se topo con el silencioso techo de una pagoda. La pagoda estaba vieja, sucia, llena de telarañas por todos lados y, un singular y profundo pozo oscuro, dentro del cual estaba ella.

_Sonrió levemente._

Como le gustaba aquel resplandor blanquecino, señal de haber roto la barrera tiempo y espacio. Las praderas verdes, el canto de las aves, la naturaleza en su máximo punto…

Era inexplicable como un "simple" pozo podía transportarle a un reino de cuentos folklóricos. Un lugar que era llamado "fantasía", que sólo se encontraba en libros escolares que nadie , donde las guerras y cuentos de amor cobraban vida.

El bullicio de las personas y automóviles que inundaban las calles, la hizo abrir los ojos.

_Estaba en casa._

_En su época._

Kagome Higurashi no podía creer como en solo dos años su azabache cascada de ondulaciones, sus lagunas turquesa y su cuerpo de muñeca, habían cambiado.

_Suspiró lentamente_.

-Bien, es hora.- se dijo a sí misma.

Con visible dificultad, comenzó a escalar la pared de piedra que rodeaba el ropas no estaban en buen estado, pero aun así, agradecía que tenía más. Se sentía agotada. Tener que lidiar con los estudios, su familia, amigos -vida un tanto normal- y un deber que jamás pensó tendría, era fastidioso en cierto punto.

Sumando aquel bolso amarillo que siempre cargaba consigo y pesaba por lo menos 10 kilos, pues lo llenaba, "según ella", de libros, ropa, comida y medicamentos indispensables. Además, antes de volver a su tiempo, tubo una discusión con un 'Hanyou'(mitad hombre-mitad bestia) de cabellos plateados y peludas orejas caninas.

_Inuyasha._

Un hanyou por el cual había llorado y sufrido en más de una ocasión.

Un…"perro" en toda la extensión de la palabra, púes como todo perro que sigue los pasos de su amo, aquel hanyou sólo seguía a su "dueño", y solo a el.

_Kikyo._

Quizás fuera la tristeza, la furia o el cansancio, pero en su momento, dio un pasó en falso y calló de bruces al suelo. Donde desparramo el contenido de su bolso.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la joven de dolor, mientras maldecía su suerte.

-¡Maldito Inuyasha!- gritó- ¡Eres un idiota!.

_Suspiró_

-Este no es mi día.-

**.-.**

En un sitio donde la arboleda se alzaba a su alrededor, y todo ser viviente pasaba el día con tranquilidad, los quejidos de una criatura herida rompían todo signo de paz y tranquilidad.

Inuyasha movía sus orejas al compás de sus gruñidos mientras que, intentaba levantarse de la posición "Hombre arrollado por automóvil", que le habían provocado._Provocado._

Provocada no solo por no haberla dejado ir a su época con la típica frase"…últimos fragmentos de Shikon." Y la de "Naraku al asecho", que habían utilizado con ella, sino, por algo más…

En esos momentos, el grupo del hanyou aprovecho para descansar un poco y olvidar el batallón de peleas de la última semana. Un pequeño Kitsune se hallaba sentado en una esquina del pozo devorador de huesos, al tiempo que disfrutaba de unos caramelos.

-Solo dije la verdad…-gruño Inuyasha con el rostro aun en la tierra.

Con un movimiento de "negación" de parte del pequeño Kitsune, la creciente ira del hanyou aumento un poco más.

-¡Eres un perro tonto! Kagome te lo pidió de manera, y tu le respondes gritando como si estuviera sorda.- le replico el niño peli rojizo.

_Golpe a secas. _

El pequeño había recibido un golpe a secas en la cabeza por parte de un Inuyasha que, después de haberse levantado y buscado a la miko con la mirada, se desquito con el menor.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, enano molesto.-dijo Inuyasha a Shippou después de asumir su posición india favorita junto a Colmillo de Acero, que descansaba en su hombre izquierdo.

Una joven mujer y un hombre, de vestimentas raras, lo veían de la peor forma posible.

-La verdad es Inuyasha, que Shippou tiene razón.-dijo al momento de poner brazos en jarra.-Te comportas como un niño. Lo menos que podrías hacer, es pedirle disculpas a Kagome.

-¡Feh!- exclamo hanyou.

-Sango tiene razón. Es injusto que Kagome no pueda marcharse a su época, aunque sea una sola vez, cuando tu te vas con Kikyo en el momento, y cuando tu tu quieras…-le rezongo Shippou.

_Otro golpe al niño._

-¡No metas a Kikyo en esto!- le espeto Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del pozo.

-"_Es imposible que llegue a cambiar_."-pensó el monje al tiempo que ponía sus manos en la exterminadora que, efectivamente, le marco el rostro de una bofetada.

Shippou, que por obvias razones se alejo de la pareja, dirigió sus esmeraldas a la gata de dos colas.

-…ahhh…-suspiro- No entiendo a los "adultos", de verdad que no.- dijo con voz cansina a la gata que simplemente maulló.

**.-.**

En el templo Higurashi, Kagome abría lentamente la puerta de casa, al tiempo que entraba.

-"_Supongo que nadie recuerda que día es hoy…_"pensó con tristeza al quitarse los zapatos.

-¡Kagome! No te esperábamos.-dijo el anciano-¿Cómo te ha ido?... ¡Ah! es verdad, encontré nuevas y raras enfermedades!- menciono con demasiada felicidad.

-Jeje, me alegro por ti abuelo…-dijo mientras la vena de su frente se hacia notable.-Me ha ido…bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¡Hermana, Hola! ¿Cómo esta orejas de perro?-pregunto Souta cuando fue a recibirla, pero el entusiasmo se le cayo cuando Kagome le lanzo una fría mirada de odio.

Ignorándolos olímpicamente, se dirigió a las escaleras del pasillo con intención de ir a su habitación. Ducharse, comer y dormir mucho, eran sus objetivos en esos momentos, sobre todo "Dormir" que consideraba un privilegio estando en su casa.

No había ni llegado al tercer escalón cuando la voz infantil de su hermano la detuvo.

-Hermana. Ayer de camino a la escuela, tus amigas me llamaron y me dijeron que mañana tienen un importante examen de matemáticas.

-¿Eh?-monosílabo la azabache.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, hace unos días una tal…Ayumi llamó por teléfono para avisar sobre el examen, pero, como no habías venido en toda la semana…

**Shock.**

_Matemáticas. Matemáticas. Matemáticas. Matemáticas…_

Era lo único que rondaba su mente en esos momentos. Tal parecía que era una película de horror. Una donde, las ecuaciones, la trigonometría y problemas de monomios y polinomios eran los asesinos malos, y ella, la damisela en peligro, o la rubia tonta (sin ofender a las lectoras rubias^^) que siempre era la primera en morir a manos del malo.

Cayendo de rodillas, y soltando su bolso, balbuceo.

-Examen…de...mate…ma…ticas- dijo con la mirada pérdida.

-Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome!-dijo su abuelo mientras se marchaba a la cocina.

-¿Kagome…?-dijo Souta acercándosele.

-¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI!-grito al tiempo que parecía iba a arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

**.-.**

Fuera del templo Higurashi, en la sombra del legendario "Goshinboku" ó "Árbol Sagrado", una mujer de joven apariencia, ojos nostálgicos y corto cabello azabache, observaba el árbol con ternura y nostalgia, aun cuando llevaba pesadas bolsas de compras.

-"_Hija, yo se que por ahora las cosas son duras, pero confió plenamente en ti, y en que podrás vencer todo lo que cruce en tu camino para mal. Yo se que podrás_."- pensaba la mujer.

-Nosotros lo sabemos…-susurro al aire, que pasó como las caricias de un amante.

Aun cuando su ausencia le dolía, ella tenia presente de que nunca estarían solos. Su amor siempre sería real, aunque no físico.

Dejando las bolsas de lado. Tomo de su cuello, una cadena que llevaba un pequeño anillo dorado como dije, y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Buyo…-dijo al regordete gato que de la nada, se frotaba contra sus piernas.- Es hora Buyo.

**.-.**

La frazada negra de _Artume_ cubrió el techo de un claro oculto en el bosque, mientras la luna, en todo su esplendor se alzaba por encima de las copas de los árboles, regalando a los amantes, y todo ser que la observara, la más bellas de las noches.

Bajo ella, se encontraba un ser de altura considerable, delgado, fornido, dueño de una piel porcelana, una cascada lacia de cabellos blancos y resplandecientes, apariencia de seda y textura de algodón egipcio.

Un ser, con marcas en el rostro, no simples ni desagradables, sino, importantes, poderosas y bellas a la vista…Dos franjas violetas perfectamente delineadas sobre las mejillas, y la más hermosa media luna azul, sobre la frente, que mostraba y gritaba a todo ser en el mundo, que él, era de casta noble, y poder incomparable.

-Sal de ahí.-ordeno con voz firme.

-Vaya, si que eres astuto.- ronroneo la voz de una mujer.- No importa que oculte mi presencia y olor, siempre sabes encontrarme.

La mujer, de ojos rubíes, tez media, cabello negro-recogido con dos plumas blancas-y un kimono vino y perla, se dejo ver por la luz de la noche.

_Kagura. _

Su nombre era Kagura, o "La Dama de los Vientos"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el platinado con voz neutra.

Kagura alzo su abanico y lo acerco a su rostro ocultándolo medianamente.

-Lo que quiero, es a ti, Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru._

-He venido para dejarte en claro cuales son mis sentimientos por ti. Sentimientos que me han hecho desobedecer a Naraku en más de una ocasión. Porque, tú, me has cautivado.-menciono mirándolo fijamente.

Sesshoumaru solamente la observo un segundo, y se dio media vuelta, caminando por el sendero hacia sus acompañantes.

Kagura, nerviosa, molesta y llena de sentimientos inexplicables, lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso no piensas decir nada, Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Kagura, pues todas sus palabras sobre, lo que sentía por el DaiYoukai era reales por completo.- Lo que dije es todo verdad, no es algún truco sucio para vencerte. Eres el único al que le entregaría mi corazón, y el único que se, podría liberarme y protegerme de Naraku. Él único.

Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo y hablo.

-Yo no pienso mezclarme con un ser tan bajo como tu, que solo es una extensión de mi enemigo. Aquel que se burlo de mí. No me interesa saber nada de esto. No tengo el mas mínimo interés por ti, solo me das lastima…

_Deseó llorar._

Aunque no sabía lo que era tener corazón. Esa aclaración fue lo que desato su ira.

¿Era posible que sintiera algo por la chiquilla humana que lo seguía?

_No._

¿Entonces?

En la mente del Youkai solo habitaba algo que se había vuelto anhelado aun más que el poder y el colmillo de su padre.

_Algo__. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de los ojos rubíes.

-Sesshoumaru... ¿Por qué no me aceptas? ¿Por qué no aceptas mis sentimientos? ¿Ay alguien más?...Dime, ¿Ay alguien que te pueda amar sobre todo?¿ Que te acepte aun siendo frío y cruel?...-sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas.- ¿Nadie te podrá querer como yo!-grito.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sesshoumaru, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro la tomo desprevenida por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

_Aulló de dolor._

Kagura intentaba tomar aire por todos por medios, pero ninguno funcionaba.

Sesshoumaru, seguía impasible, pero daba la impresión de que en el fondo, se regocijaba de felicidad.

-No te atrevas a hablarme como se te venga la gana. Tengo un rango mayor que el tuyo y lo sabes, además, entiende que: No Te Quiero Cerca De Mí. –mascullo al momento de apretar su agarre y observar sus ojos.

Asintió mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El la soltó y se marcho sin decir una palabra más.

_Quería estar sólo._

De cierta forma Kagura le recordaba lo que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba.

_Anhelaba._

**¿Quién anhelaba?**

**¿Su cuerpo?**

**¿Su mente?**

** ¿O quizás…?**

_** Continuara…**_


End file.
